Pokemon GO
by starstruck17
Summary: Tyler is playing Pokemon GO, and introduces Lindsay to Pokémon GO as well.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

On a gorgeous summer day, Tyler was walking with his phone playing the game everyone was addicted to, Pokémon GO. He wandered around catching Pokémon all around.

"Hooray, another Pidgey," Tyler said acting bored catching a Pidgey (which were very common)

As Tyler was walking, he saw his beautiful girlfriend Lindsay who was taking selfies of herself with her cellphone. Tyler put the phone away as he was always happy to see Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay," Tyler said waiving to his girlfriend.

"Hi there Trevor," Lindsay said.

"It's Tyler Lindsay," Tyler said correcting Lindsay.

He loved seeing her in her brown and red top with her orange mini skirt and cowgirl boots while wearing her blue bandana.

"I was just taking selfies to figure out what to put as my profile picture on Facebook," Lindsay explained.

"I was just playing Pokémon GO," Tyler said.

Lindsay was feeling a bit confused after hearing that Tyler was playing Pokémon GO. She probably had no idea what either of them were.

"What's Pokémon GO, and what's Pokémon?" Lindsay asked.

"It's a game where you get to walk around different places catching Pokémon in the real world. You never heard of Pokémon?" Tyler asked.

"I don't think so," Lindsay answered.

"Do you want to check the game out?" Tyler asked.

"Okay, I'll give it a try," Lindsay replied.

So Tyler helped her download Pokémon GO onto her phone. Once the game was downloaded, Tyler did everything to set her up such as giving the game her birthday, and other stuff. After going through the introduction, Tyler was ready to show her how to play.

"Okay Lindsay, there are three Pokémon. Which one do you want to try and catch?" Tyler asked.

"The little blue one with the green thing on his back," Lindsay answered.

"That's Bulbasaur, touch Bulbasaur on your phone," Tyler told Lindsay.

Lindsay touched the Bulbasaur, and it showed her that she now encountered a wild Bulbasaur. She was Bulbasaur and the surroundings on her phone.

"Oh my gosh, that little creature is here," Lindsay said looking around, "But he's not here."

"No babe, he's just on your phone," Tyler said, "Now to catch a Pokémon, you got to swipe the Pokeball really good, and have a good aim."

"Okay," Lindsay said.

Lindsay swiped the Pokeball at Bulbasaur, and then she eventually caught the little Pokémon.

"This game seems like fun," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, just walk around and you'll find plenty of Pokémon. Those blue cubes are Pokestops if you want to collect items and mostly Pokeballs, and there are also Pokémon Gyms where you can battle your Pokémon," Tyler explained.

"I'm going to play this right now," Lindsay happily said as she got up, kissed her boyfriend, and ran around looking for Pokémon on her phone.

"Remember if you see a Pokémon, just tap on it," Tyler told Lindsay.

Tyler watched as he saw Lindsay walk around with her phone on her face playing Pokémon GO.

"Little critters, little critters," Lindsay said looking at her phone.

As she was looking at her phone, she unnoticeably was crossing a highway, and Tyler saw her standing around looking at her phone and freaked out.

"Lindsay get off the," Tyler screamed until she got hit by a truck running her over, "LINDSAY!"

Then Tyler just realized it was just a bad vision he just had go through his head as he was actually in the part where he finished teaching Lindsay about Pokémon GO.

"I'm going to play this right now," Lindsay happily said as she got up, kissed her boyfriend, and ran around looking for Pokémon on her phone.

"Lindsay," Tyler cried.

"Yes," Lindsay replied.

"Please pay attention to your surroundings as in put your phone down to look around to know if you're coming to a street or anything else," Tyler told Lindsay.

"I will, I mean the game even told me to be aware of my surroundings," Lindsay explained, "Hey, do you want to look for little critters with me?"

"Sure," Tyler said pulling out his phone.

The two went together playing Pokémon GO, and he wasn't just happy of playing with his girl, but happier that Lindsay was still standing by him.

 **THE END**

Then we see Lindsay in the spotlight with nothing around her while she was still looking at her phone playing Pokémon GO, but standing.

 **Lindsay: I can understand for some of you this Pokémon GO game seems pretty fun, but it's more fun when you play it paying attention. Please make sure you pay attention to your surroundings because if you don't, you'll be hit by a vehicle, walk off a cliff, and definitely don't play this game while driving. Seriously, you don't want to die because of this fun game.**


End file.
